Who's Stopping Me
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyL79_-ISV0 - instrumental https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTGD4-PC-gk - with vocals Lyrics (TW: reclaimed use of n-word, casual use of misogynistic slurs e.g. b-tch) O sol vive sem﻿ amor Eu não vivo sem te ver Quem chega na maré cheia é cantiga de bem querer (This sound like Narcos) O sol vive sem﻿ amor Eu não vivo sem te ver Quem chega na maré cheia é cantiga de bem querer (Metro Boomin' want some more, nigga) (Bitch) Big dawg, autobiography Make moves with the bros, no choreographies She told me I'm the one, I looked over, said obviously Then looked up in the mirror like, who the fuck stopping me, huh? Who stopping me, nigga? Shit, who stopping me? At the top, my girl the only one on top of me, nigga Who stopping me? Huh? Who stopping me? Keep, keep it going, don't stop for me All charged up, I could glow in the dark (dark) Sent a text to your girl, I think we growing apart (whoa) Sleeping with one eye open like I'm throwing a dart (whoa) Leaving the crib a hundred deep like we going to march Okay, I pin her on the wall like she go with the art Trying to keep up with me, oh, I know that shit hard And I'm going too far Niggas ask me who I'm going with I told them my heart, the best beat thus far (the best) My dog Earlly telling jokes, man I'm laughing at that I had a dream I rode with Rosa Parks in the back of the 'Bach (damn) And we was blowing a blunt and she was packing a strap Like damn, it do feel good to be black in the back Going so far back, it felt like I was back in the act (swerve, swerve) Gear up, tryna bring him back home like, up back Europe, I love pussy so good It taste like syrup, mixed with Ciroc, and coconut (whoa) A slick bitch will make you tie your laces I'm never getting sick, sipping ginger echinacea The voice being broke, yeah, I need that separation To make that paperwork for me and my 'ministration (for the dawgs) Big dawg, autobiography Make moves with the bros, no choreographies She told me I'm the one, I looked over, said obviously Then looked up in the mirror like, who the fuck stopping me, huh? Who stopping me, nigga? Shit, who stopping me? (who stopping me?) At the top, my girl the only one on top of me, nigga Who stopping me? Huh? Who stopping me? (who stopping me?) Keep, keep it going, don't stop for me (don't stop) Don't stop, don't stop Don't stop, don't stop Yeah, if Lil Metro don't trust you, need shots (bah! bah! bah!) O sol vive sem﻿ amor (Don't stop, don't stop) Eu não vivo sem te ver (Don't stop, yeah) Quem chega na maré cheia é cantiga de bem querer (Shit, you know I ain't gon' stop, nah) O sol vive sem﻿ amor (You wanna, he said take your clothes off) Eu não vivo sem te ver (Yeah, take that shit off Quem chega na maré cheia é cantiga de bem querer (Do that dance I like, straight) Don, Don Look, baby, I want the full thing, not the teaser (no) Fuck a teaser, I'm the full feature (whoa) This African-American express mixed with this Visa Can get me in and out of anywhere I need to (oh God) And no more disrespecting me We grew up poor, I changed my whole family trajectory (respect) You couldn't see these type of checks if you was Einstein on Jeopardy (whoa) Self-made to make that hell of a recipe (goddamn) And if you not down with me, you offending me (no) I'm so righteous, I'm praying for my enemies (pray) 'Cause they gon' need that shit for whatever they go and guess on me (yup) Turn they ass to history then get back making history See I'm the type to get a check and invest it Buy some land and protect it (whoa) Live off the interest and give my family the rest (straight up) And then start from square one on some first cigarette shit in a whole new direction (Don, Don) And I pray you got the courage to flourish On all your urges, where it's a new dream or refurbished (whoa) Understand nothing's off limits if it's on this Earth, bitch So let's get to work, bitch Big dawg, autobiography Made moves with the bros, no choreographies She told me I'm the one, I looked over, said obviously Then looked up in the mirror like, who the fuck stopping me, huh? Who stopping me, nigga? Shit, who stopping me? At the top, my girl the only one on top of me, nigga Who stopping me? Huh? Who stopping me? Keep, keep it going, don't stop for me Don't stop, don't stop Don't stop, don't stop Yeah, if Lil Metro don't trust you, need shots (bah! bah! bah!) :Songwriters: Earl Taylor / Gabriel Almirzinho / Leland Tyler Wayne / Sean Michael Anderson :Who's Stopping Me lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group np=2,107[=10[=1 Category:Songs Category:Hip-Hop Category:Masculinity Category:Black Culture Category:Anti-Blackness